ever be
by EmeraldDragonxo
Summary: ["How do you feel about me?" "It's complicated."] Peregrineshipping


**Pairings:** Shun x Serena

 **Timeline:** Before Crow and Shun's duel

 **Warnings:** Heavily implied sexual situations (Serena is eighteen in this story for all intents and purposes, even though she's technically fourteen in the show.)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V

 **Authors Note:** Just to reiterate, Serena is a consenting adult

* * *

Shun didn't go to Standard to make friends and he certainly didn't go to meet a girl. Everything about Serena confused him. She looked so much like his sister that sometimes he found himself almost calling her as such before he caught himself and yet... They looked nothing alike. Where his sister was delicate, Serena was severe; when Ruri was dreaming, Serena was practical. She was nothing like his sister.

She was from Academia. How could he feel anything _but_ contempt for Academia scum? Even though when he looked at her, something akin to a smile crossed his face.

Serena was brave. In fact she was probably the bravest girl Shun's ever met. At times he figured he respected her - other times he just accepted her presence without too much fluff. She was beautiful, in a way that completely distinguished her from Ruri.

And he had never felt more confused in his life.

He was supposed to be hunting down Academia scum and Obelisk forces, he was supposed to be saving his sister and he really should see if there's anything he could do to save his best friend. Those were all the things he was SUPPOSED to do. But here he was, propped up by his elbows in bed, staring down at Serena's sleeping face with a frown pulling at his mouth.

The whole night had been a blur. She came to his room (apparently she threatened her guard) to 'talk' and then one thing led to another and they were in his bed. Despite what he might say, he enjoyed every minute of it. But shouldn't he feel guilty? Shouldn't he feel disgusted with himself for completely losing himself to the enemy for those thirty minutes of wonder? Shouldn't he feel something?

Her face was still flushed, her lips parted and her breathing was soft. Her hair was messy and tangled (probably from his desperate fingers) and her one hand subconsciously reached for him. Shun sat up completely, brushing his fingers over her warm forehead, sweeping her bangs to the side. She sure didn't _look_ like the enemy... What was he doing?

Serena's eyes fluttered open and for a moment, Shun wondered how anyone could have possibly mistaken her for Ruri. Her malachite eyes observed him, a calculating look in her eyes before they softened and a smile overtook her lips. Shun's heart sped up before a bitter cold settled in the pit of his stomach.

She reached up with her small hand, grasping his bare shoulder to pull him down. He went willingly and braced his weight as she pressed him against her. Her soft hands, barely larger enough to cup his face, brought his face down to press their lips together.

He didn't think she was a very affectionate person (in fact when he met her he thought she rather the opposite) but he mused, when it came to him she made the exception. Why, though? They've only known each other for a week at most and nothing about him screamed friendly.

He decided not to dwell on it and slid his large hand under her, helping to arch her back. Her arms slipped around his neck, drawing him closer as their lips worked desperately, as though they may never have a night like this again. And they very well may not.

Shun peppered kisses down her jaw and neck, suckling at the junction of her collar bone. She made a noise of approval and threw the back of her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. Shun smirked against her skin and kissed his way back up. His face hovered over hers; he kissed her curled fingers.

"How do you feel about me?" she muttered, her voice low, unsure.

Shun pulled back slightly, his mouth frozen in a half-smirk. How DID he feel about Serena? Whatever this was, whatever they were doing, how did he really feel about her? Love was out of the question, lust was more accurate but still far from the truth. Comradeship didn't seem quite right either but acquaintances was too far off at this point. He definitely didn't hate her, but at the same time could he for sure say he liked her?

"It's complicated," he decided, absently massaging his fingers into the small of her back.

Serena gazed at him for a long time, her eyes burning with an emotion Shun couldn't quite pinpoint, before she laughed quietly. "That's good, I was afraid you'd tell me you loved me or something."

His smirk unfroze and he lowered his face once again, nudging her hand away with his chin. "Don't worry, this is all we'll ever be." She let him kiss her again as they sank back into the bed for the second time that night.

Neither of them wanted to admit they were lying.

* * *

 **That** was nice.  
~Emerald~


End file.
